


Wanting To Run

by ParkerStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Implications of violence, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor does not like being reminded that Steve Rogers is truly human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting To Run

**Author's Note:**

> Based Of [This Post](http://darkly-stark.tumblr.com/post/23497673696/thor-does-not-like-knowing-that-steve-was-hurt-by). I wrote this on that post, then decided to post this here as well XD

Thor does not like knowing that Steve was hurt by the monsters his brother released into this City. He doesn’t like being reminded that Steve Rogers is truly human, the mans strength and courage of conviction keep him in a haze where he likes to pretend that Steve is immortal, like Loki, like himself.

And so when this human that he has come to care so much about begins to bleed, it makes him worried, it makes him scared. All he wants to do is grab Steve, and run to Asgard’s Golden Halls, and spend the rest of his days making sure that Steve would want for nothing.

But he knows, knows Steve will never leave this planet, loves it and its occupants too much….so he wields Mjolnir once more, and the fighting resumes.


End file.
